


She's Gone

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: A missing scene ficlet from Tony Stark’s point of view in Cap: Civil War.





	She's Gone

Tony’s phone buzzed about thirty seconds after Steve left the room. He checked the message and closed his eyes. Peggy Carter was dead. He could barely believe it, even knowing how physically weak she’d been recently, Peggy was so larger than life it just seemed impossible.

There would be a funeral of course, probably in London. He should go to pay his respects, that’s what everyone did when someone died right? Tony’s eyes moved to the doorway - Steve. His gaze shifted to the thick slab of paper on the table - the accords. Tony sighed it wasn’t that simple, it never was, and he hated funerals anyway.

Peggy had been his godmother, a voice of wisdom and exasperation, and probably the reason he’d never married. He’d watched her banter with his father, she didn’t take any prisoners and he’d admired that. Peggy was everyone’s equal, or superior, which when Tony was a kid had been a revelation. He didn’t work it out for years that subconsciously he was looking for that kind of challenge, which is why most women never lasted more than one-night. Tony had never met anyone with her fire until Pepper and he grimaced at the thought. He’d finally found the perfect partner and he’d screwed it up. He could only imagine what Peggy would have said about that.

In recent years he hadn’t been able to ask Peggy for advice. Still his heart ached with loss, he missed her fiercely, and consoling himself that it had been her time didn’t help. He had known Peggy longer than Steve but it wasn’t a competition. Tony drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch. If _Tony Stark_ went to the funeral then it would turn into even more of a circus. That wasn’t something he did on purpose, it was just something that often happened. There was a lot of work to do on the accords - the issue of Wanda. He had to protect her, and he could do that. The accords weren’t law yet and with a little rephrasing words could be bent and twisted. It was subtle, it was politics, it was everything he hated but he knew how to play that game.

Peggy would rather he did that than sit and stare morosely at a wooden box. Steve deserved his time to grieve without being distracted by their disagreement over the accords. It had always been a sticking point between them, rather than something they’d bonded over, the people that they both knew. They had been Steve’s friends for a short time during an intense situation, Tony had grown up with them, their perspectives were different and that was likely the problem. They saw different people. Tony shook his head, impulsively rising from the couch and striding over to the kitchen. Natasha gave him a curious look but he ignored her. When they had been on the hellicarrier Steve had looked at him with such contempt, and he really couldn’t bear to reignite that bitterness.

Tony bustled around, those coffee grinds wouldn’t clean themselves from the disposal. In the end there was no decision at all. Peggy placed great importance on the individual doing what was right for them in circumstances like this. She wouldn’t mind if he missed her funeral. Besides he had something better in mind, a fitting tribute of his own to one of the most remarkable women he’d ever met. He didn’t need to go and sit in that church to say his goodbyes, he could do that anywhere. It also wasn’t goodbye, so long as he remembered her, she would be with him.

His mouth twisted. People would probably wonder why he hadn’t gone, maybe even Steve would see it as yet more proof that he was an uncaring asshole. The truth was that he cared too much, and maybe also that despite all his justifications he was a little bit of a coward. There was a big part of him that just couldn’t bear to bury another friend.


End file.
